


Not on My Watch

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Azuma has a nightmare again.Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 4Prompt: Restless Night
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Not on My Watch

"Please don't go… Please..."

Hisoka's eyes fluttered open at the groan, and he sat up with Penpen in his arms. Azuma lay on the neighboring loft bed, an arm reached out. Tears escaped from his closed eyes.

It had to be that nightmare again. Quietly, Hisoka crawled towards the neighboring loft bed. Thankfully he was small, so he could just squeeze into Azuma's bed.

Azuma's eyes snapped open as he sat up, sweating and huffing. After calming down a bit, he asked with a smile, "Oh, did I wake you up, Hisoka?"

What a fake smile, Hisoka thought. If it had been Homare or Tasuku, he'd have blurted that out. But this was Azuma, a man who easily set off Hisoka's instinct to protect both his body and soul. Fortunately, Hisoka and the rest of Winter Troupe had known what kind of nightmare Azuma usually had, so nobody ever needed to bring it up whenever Azuma had it.

Hisoka wrapped his arms around Azuma. "Just sleep, okay? I'm here."

"Thanks." Once Hisoka released Azuma from his hug, Azuma lay back down and closed his eyes.

Soon, Hisoka lay down and hugged Azuma the best he could, with his petite arms, along with Penpen. He knew how it felt to lose his family in a blink of an eye, to wake up to see nobody, and he'd make sure that Azuma wouldn't experience the lonely feeling again. At least not on his watch.


End file.
